DC Prime: Green Lantern New Guardians
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe (Re-launch): After the events of Blacks Night the light corps dare not risk history repeating itself. So with a new team of representatives for each Corps led by Green Lantern Kyle Rayner. The New Guardians come together to defend the emotion spectrum. Along with their newest member the rookie Lantern from Earth Isabella Sanchez


**Green Lantern: New Guardians Issue #1**

**By: Jeremy Las Dulce**

**Editor's Note: Due to some undisclosed issues, Drake had to unfortunately drop New Guardians. We really hope for the best, and that everything is alright, so his run won't be continued, hence, this rebooted issue 1. We do hope you enjoy, nontheless. **

* * *

Kyle Rayner stands before the Guardian, Ganthet, on the planet of Oa.

Kyle: You rang?

Ganthet: Hello Lantern Rayner. We have a job for you. Well, more of a promotion.

Kyle: A promotion?

Ganthet: Well, as you know, we are expanding our ranks to avoid the same catastrophe that we experienced during Blackest Night. We have sent two rings to Earth. One of the rings has located a new user, Simon Baz, and we have charged him to Lanterns Stewart and Gardener. I want you to locate the user of the other ring and serve as the recruits mentor.

Kyle: Sounds easy enough. I bet whoever the ring found is probably freaking out; poor rookie.

In a small slightly worn down house in Bronx, New York Isabella Sanchez is talking to her complaining brother, Joaquin Sanchez.

Joaquin: I hate my job at the convenience store.

Isabella: It's better than being a gang banger. The straight life is better for you.

Joaquin: At least I made more money then.

Isabella rolls her eyes.

Isabella: Hurry up so I can get you to work.

Joaquin moves sluggishly around the room as he gathers his belongings.

Joaquin: You know just because you went to college, doesn't mean you know everything.

Isabella and Joaquin left the house and drove to Joaquin's job at a small convenience store named Speedy's.

Isabella: Alright here you go.

Joaquin: Yeah, thanks.

Joaquin exits the car and walks over the front door of the store. Isabella begins to pull away when she notices a strange car parked near the convenience store. As Joaquin enters the store a man exits the car and quickly walks to the door before throwing it open and drawing a gun on the owner. The man opens fire on the owner but misses as the owner pulls his own gun and fires back. The two exchange fire for a moment until Joaquin is shot in the spine by a stray bullet. The mysterious man then flees the store as the owner goes to help Joaquin.

Isabella is frozen in shock for a moment, as the car begins to peel off down the street, and she can see the owner yelling to his other employee, while his hands were covered in blood. She opened her door and slowly walked into the street. It was then that a small green light flew in front of her and a ring went onto her finger.

Ring: Isabella Sanchez of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corp.

The ring then glows and she becomes covered in a skin tight green and black suit that has the Green Lantern logo on the center of her chest.

Isabella: I'm a Green Lantern! Never mind that. I have to see if Joaquin is alright!

Isabella runs into the store and sees Joaquin on the ground bleeding with the owner applying pressure to the wound. She rushes over to them and kneels down next to them.

Owner: Why are you…?

Isabella: No time to explain. What happened to Joaquin? What happened?

Owner: Some punk tried running up in here to kill me and Joaquin got caught in the cross fire. I stopped paying protection money and they been after me ever since. I was able to get one in the bastard, but he got away.

Isabella: Fine. I'll handle it. Call an ambulance.

Owner: The ambulance is already on the way.

Isabella walks out into the street and looks at the ring on her hand.

Isabella: How does this thing even work?

Ring: The ring is programmed to respond to voice command, Lantern Sanchez.

Isabella: I need to find somebody.

Ring: I am capable of producing search probes if you so desire.

Isabella: Alright, let's do it then.

Isabella closes her eyes and concentrates. The ring begins to glow and a small pigeon forms out of light. She opens her eyes and walks over to a blood trail left by the shooter. She points her ring at the blood.

Isabella: Can you analyze and search this blood sample. I need to know who I am looking for.

Ring: It is as you wish.

The ring shines a beam of green light on the blood and within moments it disappears.

Ring: I have identified the blood as belonging to Miguel Torez.

Isabella is shocked for a moment, but she snaps out of it. She looks over to her pigeon, which stood next to her on the ground.

Isabella: Find Miguel Torez.

The pigeon began to glow with a bright green color and flew off into the city. After a few minutes a pillar of green light shot into the sky and Isabella flew off to the location of the pillar.

Upon her arrival, she found an abandoned building and the pigeon dissipated. She burst into the building to find Miguel patching himself up with a threaded needle and biting his belt.

Isabella: MIGUEL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!

Miguel: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Is he okay?

Isabella: Well he's dying, Miguel, and it's your fault.

Isabella then holds up her hand and makes two Rottweiler's attached to chains. They bark and jump towards Miguel but the chain prevents them from reaching him.

Miguel: Please, Isabella! You've known me my whole life. I have been Joaquin's friend since I was in first grade.

Isabella calms down and the Rottweiler's disappear.

Isabella: I'm taking you to jail Miguel; but first, finish patching yourself up.

Miguel finishes sewing his wound shut and she creates a pair of handcuffs before taking him to the local prison.

Miguel: Tell Joaquin I'm sorry.

Isabella: Yeah...I'll tell him.

* * *

Isabella then flies off towards the local hospital to meet up with her brother. She is intercepted however with a multitude of bright colored light descending from the sky. Then in front of her hovered representatives of each Lantern Corp, minus Orange and Green.

Razor: The rage in your heart was extremely powerful. You almost killed that boy. You should have killed him.

Fatality: Don't listen to this rage, addicted fool; your heart is your true weapon. Embrace it, and become the true warrior you should be.

Saint Walker: No, no she isn't like either of you. She didn't give up on the boy. She kept hope alive in her heart that he wasn't all bad; that he was redeemable.

Arkillo: You all are fools! Did you not see the look of pure fear on that's boy's face? (Points at Isabella) You created it, you enjoyed it, admit it. Embrace the fear, and let it fuel you.

It was then that a green light descended among the gathered representatives.

Kyle: Obviously you guys must be color-blind she is clearly wearing a green uniform.

Razor: Stay out this, Rayner! Lord Atrocitus commanded me to bring this recruit to the Red Lanterns!

Kyle: Well…you're just going to have to go back to Ysmault, and tell Atrocitus she is green now.

Fatality: What makes you say she is supposed to be a Green Lantern, Rayner? She has great love in her heart, not that you would know. The one you love is dead, and it's your fault.

Fatality extended her hand projected an image of Kyle's deceased girlfriend, Alex, cut into pieces and in a refrigerator. Kyle then becomes enraged producing a suit of armor and a katana.

Razor: Well, this is going to be fun.

It was then that each of the individual Lanterns were called to Oa by their respective leaders. They immediately dropped their arguing and flew away. Kyle looked back at Isabella and gestured for her to follow.

* * *

They flew into space and after going through a wormhole opened by Kyle before appearing in front of Oa, home world of the Green Lanterns. They then descend to the planet's surface and stand before the Guardians as well as the other Lantern Corps leaders.

Isabella: Wow! So this is what other planets are like, and did we just travel through a wormhole?!

Kyle (laughing): Space; the final frontier.

Isabella: Huh?

Kyle: You know… Star Trek? Oh never mind.

Isabella: So, what's this about?

Kyle: To be honest, I don't know.

Ganthet: We are gathered here as leaders of our respective corps to discuss Lantern Sanchez.

Isabella steps forward and all eyes are affixed on her.

Ganthet: Lantern Sanchez was chosen as one of the new recruits from Sector 2814, but apparently, it has been noted that Lantern Sanchez has a connection strong enough to the other portions of the emotional spectrum to draw the attention of the other Lantern Corps. This confirms our theory that there is a second Torch Bearer. After much deliberation and conference with the other Corps Leaders, we will allow Lantern Sanchez to align herself with one additional spectrum as well as select a primary spectrum.

Isabella: You know I can't really make this decision not knowing much about these different Corps.

Ganthet: I propose that we allow Lantern Sanchez to explore each of the corps and experience firsthand how they conduct themselves. Once she has experience all of the corps she will make a decision. Is this agreed?

Unison: Yes.

Ganthet: Then each Corp will select a representative to accompany Lantern Sanchez. The Green Lanterns select Kyle Rayner.

Atrocitus: I select Razor.

Zamarons: We select Fatality.

Sinestro: I select Arkillo.

Saint Walker: I volunteer myself to accompany Sister Isabella.

Indigo: I also volunteer myself.

Ganthet: Larfleeze gives up his right due to his absence. Also to assist in this journey we offer the service of our prototype cruiser known as The Interceptor.

The Interceptor was a medium sized ship that was shaped like two trapezoids facing each other in the front portion and an open arc in the rear. The cockpit was seamlessly attached to the lower frame and in the rear floated a large green orb. The ship was equipped with a warp drive, five sub-light thrusters, a drone bay, and a main cannon that could be powered by Lantern Energy.

Kyle: This just got a whole lot more fun!

**To be continued in Green Lantern: New Guardians Issue #2**


End file.
